the_preyingfandomcom-20200215-history
The Preying (season 2)
On November 30, 2014, the same day as the first-season finale, AMC renewed The Preying for a 16-episode second season. Melissa Montague, Lauren Barr, and Andy Ross join the main cast after previously being recurring guest stars. In addition, new character Ryan Johnson was also added to the main cast for the second season. Cast *This season consisted of 16 episodes. *This season featured sixteen series regulars, all of whose names appeared in the opening credits. *'Daniel Ross, Jake McDonald, Ava Ross, Kacey Mitchell, Dr. Marie Adams, Lauren Barr, Ashley Ross, Aaron Ross, Elle Adams, Cole Sanchez,' and Andy Ross were present for all episodes. *'John Connell, Hanson Montague, Sarah Adams, Ryan Johnson, '''and '''Melissa Montague '''were absent for one episode each. 'Starring: *'''Daniel Ross - The series' main protagonist who is looking for a new safe-haven with his group following the loss of his house and his youngest daughter in the previous season. (1 episode) *'John Connell - '''The series' main antagonist who was rescued alongside his wife and two other group members by an unknown group in the previous season. *'Jake McDonald - The softer best friend of Daniel who is struggling to choose between Kacey and Lauren as a love interest. '''(1 episode) *'Ava Ross - '''The stronger wife of Daniel who has become selfless and kind following the loss of her daughter. '(1 episode)' *'Hanson Montague - The morally-conflicted best friend of John who was severely injured by a car alongside his wife in the previous season. *'Sarah Adams - '''The cruel, hateful wife of John and estranged mother of Elle who sets her sights on hunting down her sister and daughter and killing them. *'Kacey Mitchell - 'The depressed new female leader of Daniel's group who harbors feelings for Jake. '(1 episode) *'Ryan Johnson - '''The seemingly-kind and gracious leader of the gated community that takes in John and his group with a secret agenda. *'Dr. Marie Adams - The kind, stronger younger sister of Sarah and aunt to Elle who has formed a close bond with Cole and joined Daniel's group. '''(1 episode) *'Melissa Montague - '''The seemingly-deranged wife of Hanson who is hellbent on revenge following the loss of her stillborn baby in the previous season. *'Lauren Barr - The healer of Daniel's group who is in a love triangle between herself, Jake, and Kacey. '''(1 episode) *'Ashley Ross - '''The eldest daughter of Daniel and Ava who distances herself from the group following traumatic events. '(1 episode)' *'Aaron Ross - The eldest son of Daniel and Ava who has proved his importance to Daniel's group and has formed a close bond with Kacey. '''(1 episode) *'Elle Adams - '''The estranged daughter of Sarah who has joined Daniel's group, and is beginning to form feelings for Cole. '(1 episode)' *'Cole Sanchez - The former hospital nurse in John's group who joined Daniel's group in the previous season who has formed a close bond with Marie and has growing feelings for Elle. '''(1 episode) *'Andy Ross - '''The youngest son of Daniel and Ava who survived on his own in the previous season, and demands independence from his clingy mother. '(1 episode)' 'Recurring: *'Anthony Matthews - '''The psychologically disturbed former principal and current inhabitant of the high school Daniel's group takes shelter in. '(1 episode) *'Rosalie Johnson - '''The stern wife of Ryan and co-leader of a mysterious gated community. *'Dr. Miguel Morgado - A doctor encountered by both Daniel and John in the previous season who has experienced mental detoriation and has joined the gated community. *'Lana Thompson - '''The military enforcer of the gated community who is an ex-wife of Ryan's who has a fierce rivalry with Rosalie. *'Crawson Jennings - 'The kind, twenty-two year old boy that helps Dr. Morgado in the hospital portion of the gated community. 'Guest: ' *'Dr. Carmelita Sanchez - 'The deceased mother of Cole and wife of Dr. Morgado who appears in hallucinations and flashback sequences. Episodes 'Episode 2x01: Moving On *In the second-season premiere, Daniel and his group look for a new safe-haven following devestating losses; Daniel and Ava work on rebuilding their relationship; Jake struggles to choose between Kacey and Lauren; and a new survivor could ruin it all for them. *The episode begins with Daniel and his group shown walking along a road, all eleven people stretched out along the road. Jake asks Daniel what their plan is, and Daniel merely says, moving on to something greater. Andy is shown walking next to Ava, and she tells him that he doesn't have to be afraid of anything ever again, but Andy claims that he isn't afraid of anything anymore, and doens't need her to baby him ever again. Ava is visibly shocked by this, and Andy walks ahead of them to take out a walker with his knife, and then resumes formation. Kacey is shown very distraught and Aaron asks if she is okay, to which Kacey coldly says no, and is angry because Lauren got ot Jake first. Marie, Elle, and Cole are shown walking and Elle asks Marie if they're really staying with them, to which Cole answers for Marie, saying they're good people and trustworthy. Daniel mentions a building being up ahead, as he sees it in the trees, and they surrond it, and it is revealed to be a high school, Daniel urges the group to prepare for anything, and they all have their guns ready and enter the school, to find it deserted. Jake and Daniel go into the office and find it empty, but hear a noise inside the principal's office and they open the door and pull their guns on an unarmed man, who is sobbing. They ask him his name, and he says his name is Anthony Matthews, and he was the former princippal of this high school. They ask him if they can stay there, to which he agrees, and directs them to one of the classrooms and they remove the desks and barricade them around the exits so no walkers can enter. While they are moving things, Jake attempts to speak to Kacey several times, although she refuses to speak to him. Jake tries to pursue her once again, but is stopped by Lauren and she asks him what his decision is, and he says things are too far complex to make any decision. Daniel seperates the group and tells them to look for specific items in different parts of the school. *Aaron, Ashley, and Andy go into another classroom and scavenge for possible blankets or weapons. Andy pulls out a pair of scissors and asks Aaron how this will help them at all, and Aaron tells Andy that anything sharp will help you and change the difference between living and dying from a bite in a second, and Andy immediately puts them in his pocket. Aaron smiles and tells both Ashley and Andy how happy he is that they're back, but Ashley coldly turns around and shouts, "Are you kidding me? You're happy? You're optimistic right now? We just lost Ariel, our sister! And you're being optimistic? We lost Grandpa Duke, and we just moved on, we didn't even bury him properly, we just left him. I had to put down two people, and people act like everything is fine, we're acting like nothing has changed." Ashley walks out of the room, and Aaron and Andy remain quiet, and Aaron tells Andy they should probably return to the classroom and brings back the supplies they found, and they walk out of the room, closing the door. *Cole, Elle, and Marie are shown in the nurse's office gathering all of the medical supplies they can find. Cole and Elle joke around and has Elle sit on the table and pretends to take her temperature, and tells her that she has a high fever and they begin laughing. Marie has a faint smile on her face, but quickly tells them to focus on the task and find everything they can take, and Cole and Elle resume searching for their things. Elle asks Marie if she thinks that Sarah is dead or alive, and if she's alive if she will be searching for them, and Marie merely says she doesn't care. Cole smiles and says that they're safe now, as they have a sturdy shelter, as well as eight other people who care about them and have taken them in so graciously. Marie tells them that they've cleared the room, and that they need to get back to the room, and they do so, exiting the room. They walk past Anthony, who is clearly suspicious of them. *Jake and Lauren are shown walking around the cafeteria scavenging for food and they find a closet full of canned goods and say they can just leave this stuff here in the cafeteria and eat and cookok in here, to which Lauren agrees. Lauren asks Jake who he is choosing, and Jake asks her not to push him to make a decision anytime soon, because he won't be able to make one for quite some time. Jake sees Kacey walking down the hallway, and he tells Lauren he is gonna talk to her, and runs after Kacey. Kacey continues walking, but Jake catches up to her and asks her why she is advoiding him, to which Kacey angrily responds that she cared about him, and that he chose Lauren overer her, and Kacey was to afraid to profess her feelings for Jake before he left on the run, and couldn't find a right time to say anything and had no time, and he just let Lauren kiss him, as he knew what he was doing by letting her. She walks away and tells him to stay the hell away, as she wants nothing to with him anymore. *Daniel and Ava are shown gathering supplies from a gymnasium and Daniel tells Ava that they'll be able to stay in shape here. Ava asks if he really believes that they'll be able to ride this thing out just in a school, with no walls and walkers easily able to just enter through doors. Daniel tells Ava that they're not worrying about that right now, but will eventually later on. Daniel asks Ava when she put Ariel down, and and she is silent. She begins tearing up and apologizes, saying that she couldn't do it, and when Lauren offered to do it for her, she told Lauren not to, as she wanted to punish herself for failing Ariel and the rest of her family. Daniel is clearly angered by this and asks how could she just let their little girl be a monster now, and Ava stops crying and sternly reminds him that he left when she told him not to, and he took their firepower with him, making the group weak and vulnerable. Ava walks off, making Daniel further angry, and she goes into a classroom alone and slams the door. *The group gets back together in the classroom and Jake tells Lauren that he chooses her, and kisses her. She kisses him back, which Kacey witnesses and angrily walks into another classroom, followed by Aaron. Aaron hugs Kacey, and promises that everything will be fine, and that only time will tell if Jake and Lauren will stay together, as he can tell that Jake truly loves Kacey. Kacey cries further, saying that she pushed him further away and now she lost him, but Aaron asserts that nothing is lost forever, and promises to help her win Jake over. *The final scene shows Daniel walking into Anthony's office, and he asks Anthony why he i shere still. Anthony tells Daniel to sit down, and will tell him everything about why he is still here as the episode ends. *'Guest Stars: '''Anthony Matthews *'Absent: John Connell, Hanson Montague, Sarah Adams, Ryan Johnson, & Melissa Montague '''Episode 2x02: Torn Apart *The backstory of Anthony is revealed; Ashley continues to distance herself from the group; Ava proves her newfound strength; Andy wants independence; Aaron and Kacey launch a new plan' Lauren isn't buying Jake's feelings. *The episode begins where the previous left off, with Anthony asking Daniel to sit down so he can explain himself. Daniel asks him why he didn't leave with his family before the apocalypse, to which Anthony reveals that he had taken them to some place special the night before. Daniel asks where he took his family, and Anthony widely smiles and says, "It's a secret." He begins laughing and Daniel seems unsteady by Anthony, and says that it's Anthony's business, not his and he doesn't have to here anymore, but Anthony sits him back down and tells him that he wants to. Anthony mentions that when he was a child, his mother become ill and he helped her "feel better". He smiles again and tells Daniel that they'll pick up on this later on, and Daniel agrees, and walks out of the office, confused and uneasy. *Daniel is shown walking into the cafeteria for breakfast, with Marie and Elle serving the group. Daniel thanks Marie and Elle for helping them so much, and claims they're a vital part of the group. They both smile, and Daniel keeps walking into the lunch room, and Elle turns to Marie laughing, "I like him. He's a fair, kind, good leader. A good person in general." Marie agrees and tells her that they're a close-knit group, and that they should continue to make friends within the group. Elle sits down next to Ashley, who doesn't speak. Elle tells Ashley how sorry she is for the loss of her sister, and Ashley remains silent once again. Elle stands up and picks up her tray and says that whenever Ashley wants to talk to her, she'll be waiting. Aaron sits down in Elle's place and tells Ashley that she has no reason to be cold to Elle, to which Ashley loudly says, "Are you kidding me? She originated from the group that killed Ariel, grandpa, and that poor woman's baby. As far as I'm concerned, all three of them are all monsters." Cole sits down next to Aaron and confronts Ashley, telling her that he refuses to be judged on what John and the rest of his group did, that he was unwillingly apart of. Ashley has a flashback of Duke being taken and sees Cole closing the doors shut, and stands up in anger. She slaps Cole and angrily yells, "Him! It was him! He was the one that took grandpa and put him in that truck! He's the one that kidnapped grandpa!" Daniel urges Cole to walk away, and orders Ashley to go into the gymnasium to speak with her. He asks her what her problem is, but she remains unresponsive, but sheds a single tear. She asks Daniel if he really thinks she likes acting this way, but really has no other way to describe the traumatic things she experience while on her own. Daniel asks exactly what she saw and what she experienced, and Ashley says, "Grandpa and I... we were just about to escape when a woman named Delia held us at gunpoint and ordered us to help her kill Sarah. Her husband is Elle's biological father. Delia tried to kill me, but Mike intervened. Then he thought I owed him and he tried to attack me.. and then grandpa Duke took him out.. and then he told me that he loved me and then he succumbed to the cancer... I had to put them all down. Before that, I came across this doctor.. he was messed up. He had been through hell, and there is seriously something wrong with him. His name was Miguel, Miguel Morgado." Daniel is visibly distraught by Ashley recognizing the doctor he left behind, and asks her where he was heading, and Ashley says that she wasn't sure, but he was struck by a car and loaded into a van that sped away." Daniel is visibly upset and says that he has to go find him, but Ashley tells him that he is a lost cause, and there isn't any point anymore. Ashley gets up and walks out, leaving Daniel alone to break down in the gym crying. *Andy is shown eating in the cafeteria and Ava asks if she can sit with him, and Andy merely tells her that the seat is open so she can take it. Ava smiles at Andy and Andy asks her why she is smiling, to which Ava tells him how she wants him to take it easy and focus less on shooting and more on growing up. Andy tells Ava that he had to grow up fast, and he doesn't regret doing it either. Ava tells Andy that he'll always be her little boy, making Andy slightly irritated and Ava asks Andy how he wants her to cook the chicken tonight, to which Andy tells her that he doesn't care, and demands that Ava stop treating him like a baby, as he isn't one anymore. Andy storms off, and Ava begins crying and Kacey walks over to comfort her, but Ava runs off as well, leaving Kacey alone. *Cole is shown talking to Aaron, and the pair begin discussing their lives before the apocalypse. Cole mentions about how every morning his mom would make him and his father these crummy scrambled eggs and burnt bacon, but it somehow tasted good to his dad, because his love for his mom was so strong. A flashback is shown with Carmelita serving eggs to Miguel and Cole and Carmelita turns to the sink and Cole scrapes his plate into the trash and Miguel begins slowly eating it and douses his eggs in salt and pepper. Carmelita takes the salt and says that a doctor of all people should know how unhealthy those two are, and all three laugh. Aaron asks if Cole is okay, and Cole responds, "I saw my mother's body.. we crashed into a tree and she died.. I woke up and two men that are now dead from John's group... Jase and Ron.. they woke me up and I saw my mom dead, but they had already put her down.. But my dad wasn't there, and I can't help but wonder.. what if he is still alive? What if he's out there somewhere just looking for me? My whole family got torn apart before even the start of this, you're lucky most of yours is still in tact." Aaron seems disheartened by this and states this family is more torn apart than Cole's.